The love of a brother
by YamiGurl
Summary: this is a oneshot with no point but its a IXS and its got very faint Yaoi in it. like i said no point just wanted to write it


**Hey people I decided to just write a oneshot of Inuyasha so here it is. Enjoy**

Inuyasha sat on a branch, high above the campsite he and his pack had shared the previous night. But now, they were gone. He was alone. Again. Inuyasha thought of the battle that just took place, him being unable to save Kagome and the others, and him only surviving because of his brother. Why. Why is it that when he wanted to live his brother would try to kill him, yet when he was on the brink of death and had excepted it, Sesshomaru had come to save him, finishing off Naraku for good. Then he walked away, leaving Inuyasha to bury his comrades and now just to bask in their memory.

He had yet to take Kagome back to her time so she could be burried there and he was reluctant to go. He knew her family would blame him for her death, but it was inevitable so he picked her up and carried her back to the well.

He passed Keade on the way and was unable to speak, even as she showered him with

questions. He arrived at the well, jumping through it, and ending up in Kagomes shrine. He walked into the house, laying her on her bed, then traveling back down the stairs to find her mother staring at him.

"Whats wrong with Kagome Inuyasha"

".... She died when we killed Naraku. Im sorry. I couldnt protect her like I promised."

Her mother shriveled up, sitting down on the floor for a moment, before bolting up and sticking an apposing finger at Inuyasha.

"Why didnt you protect her! I trusted her to go back in time because I thought a half-breed like you could possibly save her from another but I was wrong! Get out and don't come back here! NEVER COME BACK HERE EVER!"

She began to through things at Inuyasha and he made no move to stop her, rather he welcomed it and it was only then when she realized how much guilt he had put on himself.

"Inuyasha? Im so sorry I just...Kagome she loved you you know."

"Yes I know and im sorry but I don't love her the way she loved me. Shes more like my sister. Im sorry"

"Its ok Inuyasha. Are you ok?"

"Ya its just a bump itll go away in about an hour"

"Ok Inuyasha are you gonna come for her funeral?"

"No. Im leaving and not coming back you were right" He flashed her a smile then it disappeared "im sorry for the trouble I've caused"

"Inuyasha wait I didnt mean it...." She was cut off as he dashed from the house and through the well.

**BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He looked up to find the last person he ever suspected.

"Sesshomaru.."

"Hello otouto"

"What do you want from me? Come to kill me? Be my guest"

"I have not come to kill you Inuyasha"

"Well.....then why are you here?" He asked sounding totally defeated.

"Inuyasha I have come for one reason. You shall accompany me back to the western castle and you shall not fight me about it"

"Im not coming with you Sesshomaru. Why would you want a half-breed thats incapable to protect a bunch of humans anyway? Why would you want a hanyou that youve despised all your life to live with you? Why would you want a half-breed thats completely alone in.."

"You are not alone Inuyasha"

"Oh? Who do I have?"

"Me"

"You who hasnt cared about me for over 100 years. Why should I trust you anyway?"

"Because whether you like it or not were brothers and I love you Inu"

"Inu? You havent called me that since........."

He blushed at the memory of him and Sesshomaru being together. He had once loved Sesshomaru but now? He hated him. He had once admired him and now? He despised him.

"Since what Inu?" Sesshomaru purred mock innocently

"Nevermind"

Sesshomaru walked closer to Inuyasha as said hanyou stepped back.

"Whats wrong Inu?" Sesshomaru smirked "are you afraid of me?"

"No why should I be afraid of you, you bastard."

"Hmm I don't know why should you?"

Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inuyasha and before he could do anything the demon had pinned him to a nearby tree. His smirk increased as Inuyasha blushed.

"Youre not alone Inu"

"But Sess I"

"Sess?"

"I um"

Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyashas cheek. He leaned in until their lips were milometers apart before whispering, "I love you Inu" Then he smashed his lips onto Inuyashas, his sweet tasting mouth making him unstable. As Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru allowed his tongue entrance for a short while, tasting what was now his, and pulled back.

"You taste delectable little brother"

Inuyasha blushing was his only answer, as Sesshomaru pulled away. Said demon turned on his heel and began walking away. Noticing Inuyasha wasnt following, Sesshomaru stopped, "Inuyasha"

"Ya?"

"Hurry up"

Inuyasha followed close behind his brother, not knowing where they were going but not caring much either.

**Well there it is I know its pointless but I like it no flames plz but if you have a tip then I will gladly except it. My next stories gonna be about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as kids oh and just so you know all my stories are MXM no matter what kind of story.**


End file.
